


Yang vs Pyrrha: Futa Sex Wrestling

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futa, Other, Shemale, Wrestling, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: A RWBY commission about some intense sex-wrestling between two intense futas.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.13 is out now!Check it out here.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Never Break Kayfabe

Yang beat her gloves together and ducked through the ropes, wincing slightly as the bright-hot lights washed over her body. She wore a sports bra and trunks, trainers and fingerless gloves, and nothing else: the crowd was treated to the sight of her body in all its athletic majesty, from her chiselled 8-pack flexing as she moved to her broad thighs, thick with muscle and potent with strength. None of this superior tightness distracted from the enormity of her chest or the jutting heave of her hips and asscheeks. There could be no questioning her femininity: she was the biggest, baddest, strongest, bustiest girl at Beacon, and she was here to cement her reputation as the best fighter, too.

Stepping into her corner, Yang crossed her arms under her yellow sports bra and watched the opposite entrance with narrowed eyes, aware of her teammates cheering her on from the front row. This even was taking place in Beacon’s gymnasium, but with a world-class body like Yang’s in the ring, it had the atmosphere of a capital city stadium.

“Go, Yang!” Ruby cried, throwing her arms up in the air and causing her tits to wobble in her shirt. “Show them what you’re made of!”

On the other side of the ring, Team JNPR watched with equal excitement. This wasn’t the first bout between their champion and Team RWBY’s, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but their fights never failed to be spectacles.

At last, she emerged. Pyrrha was dressed like Yang, ready for the fight, her equally toned body on heavy display as she marched toward the ring. Yang unfolded her arms and walked toward the centre as Pyrrha slid through the ropes, fixing her with an intense, yet friendly stare. Yang’s eyes were drawn, as usual, toward the big, fat bulge coiled up like a pool tube in Pyrrha’s trunks. Miss Nikos was a gifted girl – as gifted as Yang in everywhere but the chest department. Yang huffed and gave her own throbbing groin a squeeze. She was all worked-up after sparring with Ruby, and wanted nothing more than to let loose. Pyrrha afforded her a chance to show her true self, and for that she was grateful.

“How’s it going?” Yang asked as Pyrrha met her in the centre, the tips of their breasts just about touching through the fabric of their sports bras – their bulges mashing up together. The heat of Pyrrha’s cock send a shiver of bliss throughout Yang’s body, and she licked her lips as Pyrrha glared into her eyes.

“Just fine,” replied Beacon’s poster-girl. “Shall we get to it? I need to film an advertisement later on.”

“Works for me.” Yang shifted into a grappling stance, dropping her elbows to her sides and leaning forwards. Pyrrha did the same, and slowly, never breaking eye contact, they wrapped their arms around each other. Their breasts crushed even closer together, pancaking out in their bras while their abs and thighs clenched in readiness. Even their foreheads touched. The spectators could feel the tension growing in the air as these two titanic women prepared to battle, their breaths deepening and muscles moving to bear…

Ruby stood up with the bell, raised it high above her head, and hit the switch.

DING.

The girls launched the full force of their bodies against each other, driving their heels into the floor and heaving with their thighs, abs, and shoulders. The amount of force exerted with so great that a meaty CLAP rang out as their bellies smacked together, their lewd bodies crushing against each other in a lewd, bulge- and titty-squishing mess – and yet neither of them moved. Jaws clenched, brows beginning to show glimmers of sweat, the two herculean beauties held each other in unbreakable death-locks. Both of them were unstoppable forces, and though they seemed to have gone still in the midst of their embrace, the spectators couldn’t tear their eyes away.

“What is this, a Sumo match?” Weiss asked irritable, curling a strand of silver hair around her finger. “When are they going to move?”

But something was moving. Pressed between their mighty bodies, their cocks bloated and uncoiled in their trunks. Those flimsy garments couldn’t possibly stand up to the might of the girls’ dicks, and as their cockheads emerged from the legs of their trunks, snaking their way down opposite legs, the audience sank forward in their seats for a better look. The fighters were only just gearing up, stoking their inner flames by matching strength with brute strength. Their monstercocks swelled until they stood eighteen inches long, pressed down between their thighs so their vast, veiny shafts batted against each other. Slowly and steadily, they each took a step back – not allowing an inch of distance to form between their chests even as their hips reared away from each other. Their cocks, finally allowed to stand up, demonstrated their unique qualities: despite their obscene bulk, they remained surprisingly bendy, and they couldn’t stop drooling thick ropes of precum that dangled and wobbled from their tips.

“Ohn…” Ruby sank back on the bench and not-so-subtly trailed a hand over her plump, sensitive cameltoe. Watching her sister never failed to get her excited – much to the flusterment of her team, who watched out the corner of their eyes as her fingers stroked faster and faster. Ruby knew what was about to happen. She was Yang’s training partner, after all. The trick took precise aim, but Yang had mastered her thrust over hundreds of hours of practice. Ruby only wondered if Pyrrha could do the same.

The tension rumbled. Yang gave another sharp growl, and her biceps thickened even more as she squeezed Pyrrha’s torso so tight her ribs almost seemed to squish inwards. Pyrrha, hissing, gripped Yang just as hard – and then, as if by consensus, they RAMMED their hips forwards. Their cocks travelled around each other, under their heaving balls, and through a gap in the fabric of their trunks – directly into their hot, sopping pussies! The soggy SCHLOP of impact rang throughout the gymnasium, shocking everyone in attendance, and the women’s eyes flew back in momentary ahegaos while their knees trembled and their grips loosened. Their weakness lasted only an instant: they immediately re-asserted their grip and locked eyes once more, fighting through the shock of being brutally penetrated by cocks way too big for either of them.

“Hhgh…not bad…” Yang breathed next to Pyrrha’s mouth. “But…can you keep up…?”

“Speak for yourself.” Pyrrha started to thrust – hard and firm, rocking her hips slowly back and then JAMMING them forth in strike after savage strike. Yang gave a girly little moan, then scowled and met Pyrrha’s pumps with her own. They stirred up each other’s cunts with sloppy, precum-spurting thrusts against one another’s cervixes. Soon their wombs were packed with hyper-fertile nutslop, but that didn’t stop them from fucking each other stupid, huffing and puffing in deep concentration.

By now Ruby was going to town on her pussy, stuffing a hand under her shorts and wailing as she plunged three fingers into the sopping wet cunt. Weiss, sitting next to her, could do nothing but clench her teeth and try to focus on the fight instead of her self-pleasuring team leader. “…Idiot…” Weiss growled under her breath.

CLAP! Yang and Pyrrha’s hips met for the first time since penetration, the bases of their bendy cocks wrapped around each other. They panted open-mouthed, foreheads against each other, staring into one another’s eyes as they clenched their kegel muscles in a rhythmic crush. They were testing each other, watching for the slightest sign of weakness to capitalise on, but it was tough going: neither champion was going to budge easily, and each wanted the other to know that. They took a deep breath together, pressed their chests in another flattening squish, and began to fuck once again. SCHLOP CLOP CLAP CLAP CLOP! Their cocks vanished and appeared in sloppy, cum-slimed cascades, drooping ropes of semen to the floor between their tightly-braced shoes. Occasionally one of them let out a deep moan of pleasure, or shuddered as a wave of bliss went through her – and her opponent would step forward, driving her toward the turnbuckle before she regained her composure and pushed back.

“They’re wearing each other down,” Blake commented. “Maybe we should have hired a referee, to stop them from going too far.”

“Nnn— Y-Yeah,” Ruby said distantly, stewing in the afterglow of a shorts-drenching orgasm. “But…didn’t we come here to watch them go too far?”

“Good point.” Blake rose from the bench and walked to the ring apron, leaning on it with her elbows. Her yellow eyes shone with interest. Suddenly Weiss was beside her.

“Hey, JNPR!” cried the ice-cold heiress, one hand perched upon an imperious hip. “Do you really think Pyrrha stands a chance? She’s going to end up a cum-bloated wreck, just like last time.”

“What’s wrong with your memory?” Nora Valkyrie called back, suddenly on her feet. “Last time was a clear win for Pyrrha, and today won’t be any different.”

While their teammates scoffed at each other, Yang and Pyrrha were focused. For them, no world existed beyond their locked bodies, and they were deaf to the voices. Each was aware of the other’s pussy growing softer, their grips loosening around their monstrous cocks. Even their tits seemed a little less firm, squishing more easily against each other as they grinded chests. Soon the gaps would begin to open, and the real fight could begin. They fucked each other with piston-like thrusts, machines drilling each other without mercy or restraint, each impact of pelvises producing a bright, goo-splattering SCHLAP!

“Fuck,” Yang growled, and her expression melted in rosy bliss as she erupted in Pyrrha’s cunt. “Haah—!”

Splrrch…splrrrt….splrrrt! Jet after jet of hot, fertile cream flooded Pyrrha’s womb. For a moment her abs seemed to thicken as her belly pouted forwards in a swell, but then she clamped down her core muscles, and her tummy flattened out as cum gushed from her cunt in a torrent of white, pouring down her thighs and out across the floor. Yang twitched and shook as she hosed Pyrrha’s womb with her cream, her violet eyes swimming out of focus, lips forming a soft, dizzied ‘o’ – and before she knew it, her back hit the turnbuckle. Pyrrha’s emerald eyes bore into her own, intense and triumphant: the redhead threw Yang’s arms from around her waist and wrapped them over the top ropes, pinning Yang in place while the thrusted even harder than before. Yang was forced to bow beneath Pyrrha, off-balance and unable to resist the cruel redhead’s pounding.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Yang called out as her face was buried under Pyrrha’s bounding tits, boobsweat swiped across her face with every thrust. She tried to resist the redhead with nothing but the power of her pelvis, but that was a losing gambit: her core shuddered beneath the frantic beating of Pyrrha’s cock, her belly bulging slightly each time that eighteen-incher hammered home. Just as the mists began to cloud around her mind, a voice pierced through the haze.

“Don’t give up, Yang!”

Yang looked over her shoulder. Ruby was behind her, standing under the turnbuckle with hands clasped under her chest and desperation in her eyes.

“H-Hey, Rubes,” Yang said faintly as Pyrrha’s left hand gripped her cheek. “What’s up...?”

“You can’t give up yet. You can still bring it back!”

“That’s right,” said Blake, stepping up behind Ruby and hooking her hands under her leader’s shirt. “You just need a little encouragement.”

Blake heaved Ruby’s shirt upwards, exposing her gorgeous tummy and letting her big, perky tits bounce free in all their sweaty glory! Yang’s nostrils flared in a deep gasp of breath, her eyes closed tight…and when they opened again, they were glowing crimson.

“Thanks, babes,” she said, and then flexed.

BOOM!

A shockwave of energy blasted outwards from Yang’s seemingly helpless body, setting Pyrrha off-balance and bowling the spectators over. Before Pyrrha could recover, Yang was looming over her, lifting one leg high in the air and pinning it between their bodies as she clamped her inner muscles around the redhead’s cock.

“Not bad,” Yang growled as Pyrrha gasped and squirmed. “You almost had me for a moment. But now…I’m taking a point back.”

Pyrrha tried to put on a brave face, but it was hopeless: Yang, without moving, started to ripple and crash her kegels around Pyrrha’s monstercock, brutally jerking her off inside her blondie’s cunt. Pyrrha’s mouth fell open, her green eyes misted, and suddenly she gave a bright YELP of joy as she exploded in Yang’s womb. Yang’s belly didn’t inflate at all: her muscles even prevented a cockbulge from appearing as she clenched down, crushing Pyrrha’s flexible cock inside her as it blasted an ungodly tide of sperm into her. The spectators watched a thick puddle of cream spread around Yang’s feet as she held Pyrrha in her embarrassing position, leg high in the air, gasping and gagging as the pleasure raged through her…

“Oh, you liked that?” Yang asked. “Have another.” She brutally bent Pyrrha’s raised leg, forcing it to wrap behind her head and then hooking her arms around it like an L-shaped handlebar as she started to thrash-fuck her once again. “Ngh! Hah!” Yang’s asscheeks bounced in her trunks as she pounded away, unable to resist the squeeze of Pyrrha’s pussy. Pyrrha’s eyes faded more and more, her mouth dropping open in maddened moans while her tongue fell across Yang’s shoulder. She was bent and broken, trapped in the blondie’s embrace, unable to do anything but dig her fingers into Yang’s asscheeks and hold on for dear life—!

DING, DING.

“That’s the end of round one!” Nora called as the girls continued to thrash mid-ring. “Hey, are you listening to me? You’re disqualified, you’re—”

Pyrrha hooked a thumb in Yang’s mouth – and jammed four fingers of the other hand down her throat. Yang’s neck bulged for a moment, her eyes flying wide in shock, and then she jerked back, spluttering madly. “Guu-hah--!”

Pyrrha’s leg was released, and their cocks spilled fully out of each other as they staggered back a few steps. Panting heavily now, chests rising and falling, they had entered a savage, primal portion of their fight. Yang wiped drool from her chin and then, holding Pyrrha’s eye, stripped off the remains of her trunks. Pyrrha did the same. They stood before each other, bottomless, their colossal pricks dropping cum leftover from their orgasm. Neither had lost an inch of hardness from their respective eruptions: if anything, their cocks seemed even more excited than before, spitting fresh wads of seed as they sized one another up.

They squared off, walking a slow circle around each other through puddles of cum while their teammates crooned in awe of their might. Suddenly, they went still. It was like a feather had dropped. They charged each other, locking arms and thrusting into one another’s cunts once again. This time they didn’t hesitate to piston-pump away, grunting and growling incoherently as their hefty balls swung back and forth, their asscheeks clapped, and their tits smushed together so tightly they began to ooze milk. The sheer pressure between their chests inducing lactation, steam rising from their raging-hot bodies, each woman tried to find an opening in the other’s defences – but this time, no such opening existed. They were perfectly matched, two brutal, sexual beasts clashing against each other with no hope of finding a clear victor. They experienced their next orgasm together, lips pulling back from their teeth in a rude ahegao as they spurt, spurt, spurted massive loads in each other’s wombs! Their bellies bloated together, swelling to a pregnant bulge that did nothing to diminish their abs’ definition, before shrinking steadily down as they clenched their midriffs tightly.

“Amazing,” Blake crooned, leaning against Ruby’s bare back and toying with her tits, rolling those juicy globes under her palms, pinching her stiff pink buds while she mewled in pleasure. “Have you ever seen anything like it?”

“Certainly not,” Weiss said, her face rosy with jealousy. “I had a cultured upbringing, remember?” When she turned back to the ring, arms folded across her flat chest, she received a thick splatter of Yang’s jizz across her face – pressure-hosed several metres by the impact of the fighters’ pelvises.

Each thrust produced a splatter of sweat, pulverising liquid into vapour with the hydraulic force of their hips. Even as their skin turned red from the painful slapping, they never let up, never paused for breath – each intent on sexually destroying the other. Milk, cum, and sweat burst outwards from their tight-crushing bodies. Their tactical minds had vanished. Neither attempted to use tactics anymore. All that existed was sheer force, levering power against power until one came out the victor. Yang hissed as she came again, her load burbling and churning audibly into Pyrrha’s womb and splattering noisily down her thighs – and Pyrrha wasn’t far behind, the base of her cock swelling each time a giant rope surged up her shaft and into the blondie’s core. They looked more dishevelled by the second, their hair lying in messy strands across their faces and chests while they heaved and bashed and CLAPPED and SMACKED—!

It was utterly useless. Their knees gave out at the same time, collapsing against each other with a sigh. They went still for a moment, sucking down air – and then they went straight back to it, shunting their hips against each other with frantic thrusts. Yang had recovered a moment before Pyrrha, and managed to push her onto her back, covering her in a tight pin with her arms wrapped around her head, pushing her face deep into the valley of her cleavage. Pyrrha’s moans were muffled by tittymeat, and Yang managed to heave the redhead’s legs up to her shoulders in a delicious mating press, her thick thighs serving as a platform to ram against. Pyrrha was helpless for the moment, gurgling as she took the dicking of a lifetime from Yang’s Semblance-enhanced hips. The blondie’s ass drove up and down like a blur, coring out Pyrrha with all the strength in her body, yelling as she got her feet beneath her in a deep squat and pulverised the redhead even harder, lifting her weight and dropping it, turning the sweat on Pyrrha’s asscheeks into a corona of mist with each superpowered SMACK! Yang came in Pyrrha hard, exploding a backblast of cum in a cone across the ring floor – but as the pleasure washed Yang’s thoughts away, Pyrrha made her move, hooking one arm behind Yang’s neck and one arm in front and twisting her body with all her might. Yang was forced to roll, and Pyrrha fell on top of her in a sitting position, riding her hard and fast.

“Huhhn…hah…!” Pyrrha panted in joy, throwing her head back while her tits bounced in her sports bra. She hooked her fingers under the garment and heaved, freeing her huge tits in a cascade of sweaty flesh. Yang immediately grabbed onto those thick hooters and groped lovingly while Pyrrha bounced mercilessly on her dong, milking one belly-bulging orgasm out of her, and then another, and then another…! Yang could cum again and again without breaking, but each time hot splooge filled out Pyrrha’s tummy, tears gathered thicker in the blondie’s eyes. She couldn’t take much more—!

Then Yang found an out. With a series of twists and pushes, she was on top, brutalising Pyrrha in a mating press once again, ripping her own sports bra apart to free her huge, milky tits. Now the women were naked except for their shoes, and they kicked them off, too, as they writhed in pleasure and rage. Limbs interlocking, tits crushing together, lips mashing in desperate tongue-kisses, for a moment they seemed to be lovingly, passionately fucking in the centre of the ring – but fresh brutality was just on the horizon. Yang’s lips popped off of Pyrrha’s in a moan, and Pyrrha nibbled her neck as she pulled out. They rolled away from each other, cum roping from their massive cocks as they clambered to their knees and then to their feet, staggering to opposite ends of the ring. They were exhausted, their bodies hollowed out of energy, and yet neither girl was going to quit – not when she still had something to prove. Turning towards each other, they rested against the turnbuckle for a moment, glaring into each other’s mind, bare tits heaving with desperate breaths.

Then they pitched forwards – and charged. It happened in the blink of an eye: their bodies connected with one last, savage SLAP of chest on chest, navel on navel, mouth on mouth, crotch on crotch, and their cocks plunged brutally into each other’s rough-stretched, sopping, cum-drooling cunts once again. They went still, tits and thick rumps jiggling from the impact, roughly tonguing each other’s mouths as their eyes rolled slowly back in a final, silent orgasm. Their bellies bloated together, abs squishing across each other in a widening pancake as they unleashed far more cream than they’d ever blasted before. The bases of their cocks twitched and swelled together, their pussies rippling and clenching, their abs desperately trying to grip despite the impossibility of becoming tight for at least a few weeks.

They stood like that for a long time, wheezing against each other’s mouths, tears dribbling down their cheeks, sweat and cum dripping from their perfect bodies while their spectators absorbed the beautiful tableaux.

Eventually, their shoulders lurched back – and they peeled away from each other slowly. The suction of their lips kept their mouths together for a moment, but then they plopped apart in a spray of drool, their tenderised tits wobbled away from each other in milk-spurting sloshes, and they teetered back, step by step, until their spurting cocks flopped free of each other’s cunts. Oozing thick waterfalls of spunk from their gaped pussies, they gave a final, lingering moan and flopped onto their backs, panting for breath.

Teams RWBY and JNPR watched the aftermath in stunned silence, amazed by what they had just witnessed. Blake was busy on her scroll, uploading the battle recording to a site called Huntress Duels. “Not bad,” she said distantly. “This one should get plenty of views. Maybe we’ll break two million this time?”

“At least,” said Ruby.


	2. Incest Futa Sex Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants to get fit and strong. Yang's going to help her.

Yang tugged her gloves on, bit the straps tighter, and batted her knuckles together through the padded material. “Alright! You ready to feel the pain?”

Ruby looked nervous and unnatural in her ass-hugging trunks and fingerless gloves, but she nodded all the same. She had asked for this, and she was determined to put in a good showing for her big sister. Ruby had a lot to prove, and Yang was eager to test her limits – but, first…

“Hey, what’re you…?” Ruby asked as Yang pinched her cheeks and pulled gently, leaning in with a big, sly grin on her face. “Yaaang!”

“Sorry, Rubes, but you’re way too cute like this. Stepping into the ring with me – never thought I’d see the day.”

“Urgh…” Ruby winced and endured Yang’s affectionate pinching. At last, Yang stepped back and tossed her head, casting her wavy golden hair in a shimmering cascade. Once it settled, she took up a fighting stance. Ruby was shocked to see the change come over her sister: one moment Yang was off-kilter and harmless, but the next she was solid, balanced, determined, hopping from foot to foot and jabbing the air. The speed of her fists was phenomenal, flashing through the air almost too fast for the eyes to track. Her abs were tight, her massive boobs rising and falling inside her yellow sports bra. Despite her speed and power, Yang was calm, her movements fluid. When Ruby put up her fists, she knew she looked silly.

“First rule of fighting,” Yang purred, bouncing a little more deliberately, causing her tits to slosh and sway in her bra. “Don’t look at your opponent’s eyes; look at their chest. You can see their entire body that way.” She turned a heel, bucked a hip, and scythed her leg toward Ruby in a brutal roundhouse kick that stopped just short of her ribs. “See?”

“I…I think so.”

“Good.” The leg retracted. “Keep your guard tight and your eyes open, block with your forearms, and no matter what happens, don’t let me take you to the ground. Got it?”

Ruby took a steadying breath. “Yeah!” Then she eeped as a fist swung at her. She flinched and half-turned away, but Yang was only testing her.

“Eyes open! It helps if you tilt your head down and look at me under your brow-bones. Okay, now I’m coming for real.” Yang stepped forward, and Ruby watched her chest, trying to predict where the next blow would come from – but before her brain could make the connection, Yang lurched under her guard, shoulders beneath her elbows, and rose with arms wrapped around her waist, tits crushed to her belly! Ruby cried out as Yang picked her up off her feet and carried her to the turnbuckle, ramming her against it with a creak of bolts. She tried to punch at Yang’s unprotected head, but her big sister’s hand wrenched savagely up her torso and hiked her sports bra over her chest! Ruby’s big, fat tits spilled free, jiggling vibrantly around Yang’s grinning face, making the inexperienced girl gasp in dismay. Yang didn’t waste a second: she latched her lips onto Ruby’s nipple and suckled hungrily, mashing in deep and tugging ferociously on her little sister’s perky, sensitive bud. Ruby could do little but whimper and sink back against the turnbuckle, her face glowing bright red as Yang tormented her.

“Huah…nngh…”

“Mmmnn. What’s up, Rubes?” Yang purred, rolling her soft lips around Ruby’s stiff, wet nipple. “I thought you wanted to be big and strong. Don’t tell me you’re giving up…”

“H-How am I meant to fight…this…?”

Yang chuckled under her breath and straightened, towering over her topless little sister, gently swirling her fingertips against the sides of Ruby’s exposed boobs. “That’ll come with time. For now, just focus on watching my movements. Learn my rhythm…” As she spoke, Yang leaned in close – and at last, kissed Ruby on the lips. Ruby’s eyes widened as Yang pushed her arms high above her head, pinning her against the turnbuckle and taking advantage of her sweet mouth. Yang’s massive boobs crushed over Ruby’s own, almost completely engulfing them, while those chiselled abs grinded on her belly. Yang’s body dominated Ruby’s, leaving no question as to who was the dominant sister. All Ruby could do was squirm and give faint, muffled moans into Yang’s mouth, then roll tongues with her as their kiss deepened. Ruby was burning under the spotlight, sweat droplets trickling down her brow and exposed belly. Was there no way to counter Yang’s affections? Was this still part of the test, even?

“Mwwah,” Yang crooned as she broke the kiss, leaning back with strings of spit stretching between their lips. Her pink tongue unfurled and slid a slow trail around her mouth, and when it retracted, the tip continued to rest on her bottom lip. “Haah…”

Ruby was exhilarated by her sister’s ultra-lustful expression. Jut what did she plan on doing? Their hot breaths puffed across each other’ faces as Yang let Ruby’s arms down…and grasped her own trunks. Ruby watched the fabric slide down Yang’s wide hips and broad asscheeks…her thick, powerful thighs…and all the while, her monstrous, heaving cock unfurled. Ruby was already soaking wet in her trunks, a dark spot spreading across the material as she quivered and mewled in absolute horniness. Her body was crying out for her big sister’s cock, shivering and gasping for air as her desire came to a boil. Yang loved how Ruby’s eyes changed as she went into heat: the rabbit-in-headlights look of stunned fear, pupils visibly dilating while her mouth fell open in heated moans and groans. Yang grasped the hilt of her veiny meat-bat and whapped it against Ruby’s soft, smooth belly. Her cock was so huge that she could send meaty impacts through her sister’s body just by swinging it. “Sup, Ruby?” Yang asked in teasing tones. “You got a thirst for Big Sis dick? Naughty girl. Well…I guess I could fuck you stupid like you’re nothing more than a throwaway whore, but what do I get in return?”

“Ah…hhn…” Ruby trembled so badly she looked downright adorable, staring at Yang’s monstercock with blazing desire. Yang drew her schlong back and SMACKED it forward again, batting her cockhead against Ruby’s chest, making her little sister whimper. At last, Ruby sank to her knees and wrapped her big, doughy tits around Yang’s cock. Yang groaned in pleasure. What a perfect platform to rest her dick on: Ruby’s face was half-obscured by cock, one silver eye peering up at her big sister. When Yang started to rock her hips back and forth, Ruby eagerly pumped her tits up and down, squeezing with her biceps to pack as much soft flesh around Yang’s wrist-thick cock as possible. “Ffhh…”

“Aww, can’t even speak?” Yang asked sweetly. “Poor thing. Maybe you’re not cut out for combat after all. You could stay on the side lines and be my cheerleader.”

Ruby chewed her bottom lip, then kissed the underside of Yang’s shaft. Yang closed her eyes and grunted, a dense THROB going through her cock as a bolt of seed surged up her urethra. It spat forth in a sputtering blast, roping over Ruby’ hair and down her back as she buried her mouth in Yang’s cockmeat, sliding slowly downwards. At last Ruby’s boobs unwrapped from Yang’s cock, and she pressed her face into the sweaty depths of Yang’s balls to worship them with tender licks and slurps. Ruby’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Yang pushed her hips forward, pinning her against the turnbuckle with nothing but those giant, churning cumtanks. Ruby had never felt so small. Her sister’s colossal cock towered over her head, her vision filled with flexing abs and humongous balls…and when she looked up, she saw Yang’s titanic tits heaving overhead. Yang outclassed her in every way, and she loved it.

“Fuuuck,” Yang growled, shoulders rising in a happy shudder. “This is…ha, real selfish of you, Rubes…” She pushed Ruby’s head back, forcing her away from her muggy, mind-swaying ballsack. “Ah, fuck it. Time to fuck my sister.”

Yang stooped and hooked her arms under Ruby’s thick, pillowy thighs – and in a heartbeat, heaved her up against the turnbuckle. Ruby was spread-eagled, her legs wrapped around the ropes, her soaking cameltoe all too visible in her trunks. Yang plapped her giant cock against those lips and started to thrust, grinding her meat along Ruby’s pussymound and stomach while gazing into her eyes. No more words passed between them: they both knew what they wanted, and no matter how taboo it was, nothing would stop them from exploring the heights that now lay open to them. Yang dug her hands into Ruby’s trunks and pulled sharply apart, ripping the garment from her body with brutal strength. Ruby shifted and squirmed as her smooth, hairless pussy was exposed, strings of clear nectar roping down to the canvas. She was so horny, and so beautiful under the spotlight that Yang had to kiss her again. Their tongues searched for each other, curling and flicking between their sealed mouths. When they pulled back, the suction was so powerful that separating produced a wet ‘plop!’.

Yang grasped her meat in both hands, guiding it to Ruby’s horny pussy. Once her cockhead was lodged nice and firm against those silky lips, she grasped the top ropes and leaned forwards, resting her forehead against Ruby’s own. Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulders, their bodies twining together, preparing to become one.

Yang’s lips parted from clenched teeth, sucking a deep breath – and then she SMASHED her hips forward and down, driving her monstercock deep into Ruby’s sopping, unprotected pussy! Ruby gave a triumphant gurgle of bliss as her big sister speared her, her tongue spilling from her mouth only to be snatched up in Yang’s lips. The blonde brute began to stir her cunt with savage thrusts, shaking the turnbuckle with soggy CLOPs and SMACKs. Ruby’s nectar rained to the floor as she whimpered and gasped for precious air, holding her big sister tighter as her pussy was mashed, stretched, and pounded into a molten pit of pleasure. Her lower lips clung to Yang’s cock like a lover’s kiss, tugging in and out with the she-brute’s stampeding thrusts. “Aahn! FffhhUUAAAHhhnn!” Eyes rolled back, tongue hanging free, Ruby was losing herself to the ecstasy.

“Fuh…ggh… Hold it together,” Yang growled into Ruby’s ear, at risk of losing control herself. To any outsider Yang would have looked like a machine operating at maximum capacity, piston-fucking Ruby, crushing her cunt without a thought for her little sister’s wellbeing, but the truth was, Yang was barely working up a sweat. Her powerful core – coupled with her Semblance – allowed her to slam Ruby as hard and fast as she liked, but she was still holding back for fear of seriously damaging her little sister. Yang wished for a partner who could take the full brunt of her sex, but so far no candidates had appeared. Even now, Ruby was gargling incoherently, hiccupping as Yang wreaked havoc on her insides. Her soft belly bulged around Yang’s monstercock, lurching up and down with each noisy thrust, showing exactly how deep the blonde was buried in her precious baby sister’s pussy. Ruby would never be pleasured by a cock that wasn’t Yang’s: her body was already permanently changed by her big sister’s dick, but Yang knew just how much further she could push herself.

“Y-Yang…!” Ruby cried, and arched her trapped body sharply, pushing her belly against Yang’s abs as she came like the wobbly little incest-whore she was. “Nnngh!” Ruby shook and groaned with pleasure, bucking her hips as best she could while spread-eagled on the ropes, an extra-copious tide of slick girljuice splattering on the floor beneath her. Yang was momentarily stunned by Ruby’s beauty, and in her wonder she lost control.

“Hrrgh!” Yang mashed forwards, her pelvis colliding with Ruby’s, driving her cockbulge almost to her little sister’s chest as she unleashed a violent, spasming load into Ruby’s womb! “Haa--!” Yang rested her chin on Ruby’s head and squeezed her sister tight, blasting shot after thick, gooey shot into her. Ruby’s soft belly went taut, then rounded out with the incredible volume of spunk fired from Yang’s heavy nuts. Yang twitched and groaned, every muscle in her body going tense, rising on her tiptoes at the peak of her pleasure. She took a staggering step back, then another, drawing her monstercock out of Ruby’s pathetic, grasping pussy, inch by slime-caked inch. Cum drizzled and slopped off of her meat, making small puddles on the floor. When her cockhead finally slipped free from Ruby’s cunt and SMACKED against Yang’s thigh, she was completely spent. Cum immediately began to ooze out of Ruby, who was still trapped in the ropes’ embrace, her eyes dim and her mouth open, wheezing for breath. Yang stared in awe at her cum-bloated little sister, her belly slowly deflating as spunk poured over the edge of the ring.

“Fuck,” Yang whispered, resting a hand on her cock and squeezing gently. Her dick tingled, still feeling the squeeze of Ruby’s incestuous pussy around it. She’d still be feeling it when she went to bed tonight, she knew. With a groan, Yang pinched Ruby’s cheeks between her fingers, making the little slut look up into her eyes. “Challenge me anytime, babe. Just don’t expect to win anytime soon.” She turned and walked away, her wide hips swaying, cock swinging between her legs. Behind her, Ruby gave a tiny whimper.

-

Six months later…

“Not bad,” Yang purred, clenching the bag to her chest and wincing as Ruby drove in with a side kick. “Your balance is much better. Have you been training by yourself?”

“A little,” Ruby confessed with a grin. Not only was she moving in finer form: her body had undergone some changes, too. Her thighs were a little thicker, with more defined muscle, while her biceps and wrists were toned. Most evident was the change to her belly, which had tightened up nicely under Yang’s intense exercise regimen. Her body had nothing on Yang, but Ruby was starting to stand out from other girls, and it was becoming easier to see why the two of them were sisters. Ruby rushed forwards, driving palms and elbows into the bag while Yang tried to hold her ground. The blonde had extra cushioning: her tits absorbed the impact the bag couldn’t, but even so, she was forced to walk slowly backwards under Ruby’s assault. Her breaths shook, and sweat dripped from her chin. Soon her back would be to the ropes. Was she going to let that happen…?

No way.

Ruby barely paused between assaults, sucking a few thick breaths to revitalise herself. As she moved forward again, Yang dropped the bag and put up her fists. Ruby didn’t even pause: watching her sister under her brow-bones, she darted low and aimed a fearsome hook at Yang’s jaw. Yang turned and raised her shoulder, bouncing Ruby’s fist into her waiting palm – and then, with a sharp tug, she turned her little sister around. Her back suddenly to Yang, Ruby twisted around, trying to escape whatever grapple was coming – but it was already too late: Yang grabbed her from behind and seized her large, bra-straining tits in a tight squeeze, making her cry out with sensitivity. One sharp buck of her hips, and suddenly Ruby was perched on Yang’s bulge, her trainers dangling above the floor. “Wha--?”

“Too bad,” said Yang, and turned toward the ropes. Before Ruby could do a thing to stop her, Yang grabbed her sister’s thick, toned thighs and hoisted them up high, bringing Ruby’s legs parallel to her torso. Ruby struggled and squirmed uselessly in Yang’s arms, yelling with indignation as she was carried to the centre of the ring. “Ladies and gentlemen!” Yang called to the non-existent crowd. “I want you to count with me!” She leaned forwards – and dropped onto Ruby, pressing the redhead beneath her on the ground. Ruby whimpered as she was pinned. “One! Two! Three! And the Blazing Dragon retains the belt!”

“You’re so mean!” Ruby cried beneath Yang, trying to struggle out of her grip – but Yang didn’t plan on letting her go. Keeping one hand on Ruby’s neck, pressing her down between her own legs, Yang lifted her hips and yanked her trunks down. Her monstercock unfurled and SMACKED down on Ruby’s back, stunning her to silence. “Y-Yang…?”

“Seeing you flex those abs,” Yang muttered next to her ear. “Watching you sweat and strain in my arms… You know what that does to me?” She grasped Ruby’s ankles and lifted her own ass up high, drilling her cockhead between Ruby’s asscheeks, searching for her tight, clenching asshole through the fabric of her trunks. “It’s enough to get me to the boiling point…!”

“Yang, wait--!” The sound of ripping fabric followed, and Ruby’s mouth spilled open in shock. “G-Guhh…”

Yang gave a sweet moan. She’d rammed her cock right through the resistance of Ruby’s trunks and deep into her asshole, spearing her sweet little sister on her giant fuckrod. She grasped Ruby’s hair, twisting those dark red locks tightly around her fist, making it clear exactly who was on top. Yang’s breasts squished across Ruby’s back, another sign of superiority over her slutty sister. “Mmngh… Fuck, you’re tight,” Yang groaned. “But not…ha, not for long!” She started to rut Ruby’s asshole with massive blows, dragging her tits back and forth on her sister’s shoulderblades. “How’s it feel, babe?”

“Mmmrghh…” Ruby sank deeper between her legs, eyes going distant as she sank into the pleasure of Yang’s giant cock. The blondie’s balls jostled and jiggled closer to her asscheeks with each thrust – until, at last, they smacked repeatedly against her flesh. “Hah! Hahn… Faster, Yang…”

“Faster?” Yang kissed Ruby’s neck, catching a bit of skin between her teeth as she pulled back. Her thrusts slowed to a halt, pancaking Ruby’s asscheeks under her hips. “You sure you can handle that?”

“Mm-hm! I know you wanna let loose, so…”

Yang bit her bottom lip. “You figured that out, huh?”

“Yeah.” Ruby swallowed deeply, then turned her head as far as she could, peering back at Yang with a shaky grin on her face. “It’s kind of obvious. But…ngh…I’m stronger now, right? I can take it…”

Yang pinched her cheek, poking a thumb into her mouth like a fishhook and tugging on her lip. “Well, someone’s cocky. Do you even know what you’re asking? Now, shut up and take your medicine.”

Yang resumed pumping away at Ruby’s ass, but something was missing now: even though their bodies were pressed as tightly together as humanly possible, there seemed to be a vacant space between them. Yang clenched her jaw and fucked Ruby angrily, frustrated both at her sister and herself. How could she possibly go all-out against Ruby? If she let herself lose control, who knew where that would lead? It would be like a volcano erupting. No, Yang couldn’t let that happen – not as long as she lived.

Ruby huffed and puffed for precious air as Yang gave her the assfuck of a lifetime, clapping her cheeks with an intensity few could imagine. At last, Yang seized up, rooted herself balls-deep in her little sister, and unleashed the floodgates. A hot tide blasted Ruby’s guts, flooding her insides until her cheeks bulged and cum sprayed from her nostrils. “Ghrrk!?”

Yang heaved against her, pumping and rolling her hips, high-pitched gasps rising from her lips as her mind swam in a sea of pleasure. At last, she pulled out of her little sister and slapped her massive cock on Ruby’s back, still oozing warm seed from her tip. Ruby’s gaping asshole gushed spunk across the floor in a widening pool while she twitched and gurgled in absolute bliss, cross-eyed and folded over, nothing but a slave to her own ecstasy. But as Yang admired her handiwork, she couldn’t help but feel something was missing – like she could have done so much better. She stooped and slapped Ruby’s ass, making her cheeks wobble and bounce around, then stood back with her hands mounted on her hips.

“Looks like you still have some learning to do,” Yang said. “That’s enough training for today. We’ll meet tomorrow, and I’ll introduce you to my special regimen.”

-

Another six months later…

Yang huffed and puffed for air, narrowly avoiding a punch and throwing one of her own. Ruby caught it in a hand and twisted, forcing Yang to drop and roll – and as the blondie rose, the redhead lunged forward. They locked up, tits smashing together in a widening pancake, grunting savagely as they met power for power. Hands clasped and fingers twined, Yang and Ruby, glared into each other’s eyes. They were completely naked, having long since discarded clothes while training, sweat dripping from every inch of their smooth, toned bodies. Yang growled and pushed, but Ruby was too strong to be dislodged with a simple shove. Yang had trained her sister well, and Ruby’s body had adapted faster than the blondie could believe. They truly shared the same genes…

“How’s this?” Ruby snarled, going for a headlock, but Yang twisted out of it and tried to counter. Ruby ducked and tossed Yang over her shoulder, then knelt behind her and clamped on a tight, neck-wringing choke-hold. Yang barely managed to get a hand between her throat and Ruby’s arm in time to resist. She felt her little sister’s hot breaths against her ear, those naked tits squished against her back… Even as Ruby choked Yang, the blondie was getting hard, her monstercock rising up against the air and bubbling forth fat globs of precum. When Ruby saw Yang’s erection, she groaned with discomfort and winced. Yang, seeing her distress, grinned painfully.

“What – you wanna ride it? Be my guest…”

Ruby growled and tried to tighten her grip, but her moment of indecision ruined her strategy: Yang struggled free and bounded to her feet, breasts bouncing up and down as she faced Ruby again. When they lunged at each other once more, the impact rang throughout the gym. SMACK! Ruby’s mouth fell open in a deep moan as Yang’s cock plunged into her pussy, stretching her out and bulging her belly as their abs collided. The force of the contact was enough to vaporise the sweat on their stomachs, creating a brief halo of sparkling vapor. Yang clenched her teeth and growled as Ruby’s inner walls tightened, gripping her cock in a merciless vice-grip.

“You’ve…gotten stronger…!” Yang cried. Ruby was working her cunt in deliberate ripples, using those hard abs to squeeze her big sister’s member inside her. “This might just…be enough…to send me into overdrive!”

“Do it,” Ruby hissed, dragging her teeth across Yang’s earlobe. “Go wild…!”

“Ffhuh, you asked for it.” Yang was grinning wildly, realising she could finally let her passions run free. She had created the perfect partner for herself – who would have guessed it’d be her sister? The blonde brawler shut her eyes tight…and when she opened them again, they were crimson. She gripped Ruby’s hips and started to THRASH that soft, sopping pussy with all her might--!

Ruby tripped her. Yang’s eyes widened as gravity tilted; the next thing she knew, she was lying on her back with Ruby mounted on top of her, sitting on her pelvis with every inch of that giant girlcock lodged in her silky, suckling pussy.

“Sorry, but I’m not letting you take control.” Ruby pitched forwards and started to ride Yang hard and fast, bouncing on her cock without a shred of mercy. Yang gasped with bliss, eyes blurring, watching her little sister’s big, round tits smack, smack, smack together! She couldn’t believe it. Pinned by Ruby, treated like nothing more than a toy for her pleasure… Yang was so proud! Of course, Ruby lacked the strength and stamina to truly drive her big sister into the ground, but she was trying so hard, and Yang was momentarily at her mercy. Yang half-sat and buried her face in Ruby’s bouncing tits, holding onto her waist as she went up and down, up and down, each impact a shock of ecstasy through Yang’s system.

“Fuck…you’re almost my equal,” Yang groaned, her voice muffled by overflowing flesh. She peered up from Ruby’s cleavage into her silver eyes. “But…what kind of sister would I be…if I let you win?”

The next thing Ruby knew, she was on her side with one leg lifted high in the air, Yang’s tits wrapped around her calf as the blondie roughfucked her cunt. “Hwaah!” Ruby cried in shock and pleasure, eyes rolling back in a sloppy ahegao. Yang piston-pumped her pussy without restraint, her hips almost a blur, reshaping her little sister’s slippery, squelching, cumming cunt! She let Ruby feel the full fury of her hips for over a minute, then buried herself in her little sister and gave her womb a real cum-hosing. Ruby squeaked as her belly swelled, cum pooling on the floor around them. When Yang pulled out, though, she was still rock-hard. Ruby retreated across the ring, scrambling to her feet and gasping for air, dizzied by the pleasure. Yang followed her al the way to the turnbuckle, then pinned her with an arm across her throat and kissed her deeply.

“I fucking love you,” Yang hissed into Ruby’s lips, then inserted herself into that twitching pussy once again. She began to fuck Ruby so hard that jets of cream squirted several metres out of her little sister’s cunt, sweat splashing off of her doughy thighs each time Yang’s balls clobbered into them. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! Yang’s tits overwhelmed Ruby’s own, her tongue dominated the redhead’s mouth, and she pinned her sister’s hands against the turnbuckle behind her head. “Fuck! Ha! Hahn!” The beat of Yang’s asscheeks grew slower and louder as she approached an orgasm to end all orgasms. “Looks like…I finally found…a worthy rival!”

Ruby could do little but moan in response, overwhelmed by the pleasure of it all. She tongued Yang’s mouth and bucked her hips as best she could, doomed to be battered back against the turnbuckle again and again. Suddenly, Yang bottomed out in Ruby’s pussy, squishing her tender womanhood under her pelvis and rooting her cockhead in her little sister’s womb. Yang’s red eyes glowed as she unleashed a monstrous load inside of Ruby, thrashing against her, causing the turnbuckle to bend and several ropes to snap under the sheer force. Cum splattered down her legs and across the floor as she twitched and groaned, throwing her head back in waves of bliss. Ruby, meanwhile, watched her belly swell and swell…

At long last, Yang leaned against her sister – her lover – and threw her arms around her, holding Ruby tight. “Mmnghfuck, that felt good…” She blinked, and her eyes turned from red to violet. “How about you, babe?”

“Huaaahh…” Ruby, completely incapable of speech, only nodded and rubbed her tummy. Yang grinned, then started to pull back. Ruby squirmed and gurgled, then gasped as Yang’s cockhead plopped free, allowing splooge to pour down her legs and flood across the floor.

“Not bad at all,” Yang said triumphantly, stretching her arms over her head as Ruby collapsed on her ass. “A few more months of this, and you might be able to stand up to me. Don’t count on it, though.”

Ruby looked up, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. Yang was holding out a hand. She took it, and allowed her big sister to help her to her feet. They kissed again, and together headed for the changing rooms, leaving a trail of seed in their wake.


End file.
